


永不止息

by Rolyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: I didn't even know its name was Wailing Facade, Other, Salieri died, Wailing Facade is psychopath, is that its official translation?, kinda good actually, well technically he didn't
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 外装萨。很病非常病有详细描写的guro情节请务必注意群活动第二次千字猜人产物，要求：以“再也没有什么能让我们分开。”为结尾写一篇BE





	永不止息

**Author's Note:**

> 外装萨。很病非常病有详细描写的guro情节请务必注意  
> 群活动第二次千字猜人产物，要求：以“再也没有什么能让我们分开。”为结尾写一篇BE

“你到底想要什么？”

安东尼奥·萨列里这样问我。他跪在地板上，月光从高大的落地窗照进来，在他肩颈处流淌。那惨白的光和他灰白的发丝糅在一起，和我的剑锋颜色相同。

他见我没有回答，就膝行着往前两步，抓住我外套下摆的布料。他抬起头看着我的面罩，泪水盈满了跃动着的火焰般的眼睛，让它们变得更美丽，像汩汩鲜血。

他用大提琴般醇厚甘美的声音颤抖着质问我：“你总是这样……一次次地杀死阿玛迪乌斯，拘禁我，让我无数次在痛苦中哀鸣，又阻止我自我了断……你到底想要什么？”

我看着他。他的嘴唇失去血色，翕动着，像两片轻薄的羽毛。

“说呀，”他攥住我下摆的手更紧了些，骨节泛出青白，“你会说话的，不是吗？你曾在我梦中低语，你曾在我耳边呢喃，而现在你又像尊雕像一样一声不吭？说呀，灰色之男，死神，恸哭外装，我的火焰与梦魇，你到底想要什么？”

安东尼奥·萨列里的火焰与梦魇，我喜欢这个称呼。我也喜欢“喜欢”这种情感。

于是我对他说：我要你。

我的声音粗粝刺耳，如同金属相互摩擦般难听。我看到萨列里不多的裸露皮肤上汗毛立起，他的脸色也更加苍白。

“然后呢？”他问。

然后一切都会变好。你会安定下来，也不用整日忧心那个名叫阿玛迪乌斯的男人的生死。我会照看你，我会爱你。我会替你战斗，一如既往地，为你拯救这个你爱着的世界。我不擅长人类的语言，因此我缓慢地反复解释，希望安东尼奥·萨列里能够正确理解我的意思。

我不确定我说了多久，但月光照射的角度又偏了些许。终于我的主人点头同意，他的肩膀无力地垮塌下来，整个人像是一撮灼烧殆尽的灰烬。

我胸腔中的空洞急促地跳跃舒张，我想这是人类会称为“兴奋”与“喜悦”的情绪。夜晚将尽，时间紧迫，我唤出那些无知性的灰色使魔，命令他们脱掉安东尼奥·萨列里的衣服，再固定住他的四肢、脖颈、腰部。他看上去并不想抵抗，但人类的本能反应往往不如他们所愿。

我上前一步，打量他赤裸的肉体。萨列里很瘦，也很修长。我无从判断他的身躯是否由于流言的塑造与生前有所差别，但他是美的，没有赘肉和松弛下垂的皮肤，能够最契合地穿上我。

他当然能够，因为我本就附着这具身体而生。

我抽出剑。我的剑太细，于是我用那些黑红色的躁动魔力加固它，使它不至于轻易断裂。然后我谨慎而细致地开始切割安东尼奥·萨列里。我的动作很精准，尽量沿着骨头与骨头之间的缝隙，切断那些韧带和筋膜而不是骨骼本身，以免对剑造成太大损害，也方便之后的处理。

首先是他的双腿。萨列里不再需要它们，我会替他行走和飞翔。

然后是那双音乐家的手。萨列里不再需要它们，我会替他握剑、书写和演奏。

萨列里果然还是本能地挣扎起来。但幅度不大，使魔总是会完成它们的使命。他的尖叫被领巾堵在喉咙里，不会传出这个房间。

现在剩余的是萨列里的身躯。埃及人说过他们会把人的内脏装在罐子里，但我想我不需要它们。萨列里的眼睛很美，也许我可以把它们摘下来，用魔力保持它们的清澈。但萨列里不需要它们，我会替他视物。他也不需要灵敏的耳朵，我会帮他聆听，也许只在分辨乐音上有所不足，但那无关紧要。他的嘴唇很柔软，声带坚韧，但我可以替他说话，在此处他也没有人可以亲吻。

于是我剖开他的胸骨，掰开它们。惨白的成排骨架向外绽开，显露出鲜红温热而柔软多汁的内脏。在那里我找到了我需要的东西。一团活火，一颗果实，从者的灵核，人类的心脏。

我将那颗心放进我的胸腔。它尽职尽责地搏动，将魔力泵向我的全身。这感觉有些奇怪，它自顾自跳着，不理会魔力的操纵和意识的命令。萨列里不在我体内，我的内部仍然空荡，不像每一次战斗时那样；但萨列里确实在我体内，他的血、魔力、灵基和灵魂正盘桓在我胸口。

所有其余的部分，那些肢体、躯干和器官都已经无关紧要了。安东尼奥·萨列里在我体内，比任何一次我们并肩战斗的时候更紧密和贴近。

我的主人，我的死敌，我的牺牲者，我的创造者，我的命运，我的化身，我的起源，我的结局，我的一切——

我的，安东尼奥·萨列里。

现在他在我内部，他的心脏和灵魂与我一体。因此我终于能够怀着仅属于人类的喜悦和幸福，堂皇地说：我爱他。

我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。

我爱他。

再也没有什么能让我们分开。


End file.
